Mai Files
by BeccaRomano
Summary: When Mai has been lying about everything and only trying to survive everything goes wrong. She must keep her life by lying and trying to hide so when SPR gets a new case that involves Mai many secrets aren't secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: April**_

_**Day 304- On the run (again) **_

Pre-File:

"Are you sure about this Mai?" asked Michiru.

Mai nodded, her short brown hair followed along with her head, bouncing up and down. Keiko sighed as she leaned against the wall of the back of the school. The four girls, still in their high school uniforms, were meeting behind the school.

Kuroda stepped forward, "Just be careful Mai and don't fail this time we don't want this one dying on us," she said.

Mai flinched at the remark, she knew it was just a warning but it still hurt knowing what happened to him. After that sudden incident Mai had to go back and report and all knowingly was punished after that Mai vowed she would not fail her next mission which was undoubting the biggest narcissist that Mai has ever known, Shibuya Kazuya aka Naru the Narcissist. Although what was to come was something that none of them would expect.

"I won't be here though because I'm being transferred so you three are on your own," Kuroda said.

Keiko was stunned at this sudden news, "No! Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

Kuroda just sighed at the outburst, "It's because of my 'paranormal abilities' apparently."

Mai and Michiru understood perfectly but Keiko was still young and new at this was not entirely sure about the news. Keiko though had gotten attached to Kuroda, they had become friends finally but this news was a bit surprising.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Mai has already been offered a job by that Naru-guy," Michiru said and Mai giggled.

"So then we're ready?" Keiko asked. Mai just rolled her eyes.

"Of course we are."

The girls said their good-byes and walked off in different directions not entirely sure for their next day.

_**End of day 304- new job**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Monday**_

_**Day 586- Settled **_

File One:

Mai and Michiru walked down the street casually; after school was usually the hard part of day for them. School was mostly easy since all they have to do was sit in class all day and study but after school they had to think of something to do instead of sitting at home doing completely nothing. For Mai it was going her job to SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research.

Her boss was the biggest narcissist ever known, Shibuya Kazuya. It wasn't that surprising to Mai that was his name actually, so when she had named him Naru the Narcissist Mai wasn't surprised to find out that other people have called him that or at least something close to Naru like No-.

"So you ready for another day of work?" Michiru asked, interrupting Mai's train of thought.

Mai sighed desperately, "I don't think I can take another day of it. I'm the one that always needs saving."

Michiru just rolled her eyes at Mai. Mai and Michiru have been friends since they were little and great friends they have been. Michiru has always been there for Mai and vice versa. The two were inseparable so when they were both sent to the city they weren't surprised at all that went together. The two other partners Kuroda and Keiko were sent with them though. The two were familiar with Kuroda but Keiko was new and young at this so she had to be taught many things.

All in all they were good friends but when Kuroda was transferred the team was a little down.

Michiru and Mai stopped walking in front of the office building and smiled at each other.

"Remember Mai; if you ever need anything just call me ok? I'll always be there," Michiru assured her and Mai nodded in understanding.

The brunette turned around and walked into the office building but her friend just stared after her with a worried glance. Michiru just sighed and walked off.

Mai walked into the office with a smile. She looked down at her watch to see that she was actually five minutes early, way better than being twenty minutes late like she usually is.

Mai looked around the office. As usual the sound of typing was coming from Lin's office and silence from Naru's. Mai walked over to her office, which was quite small but big enough for her. A desk was off to her right, a filing cabinet next to that, a window was right in front of the dour and enough room to set her school stuff down and for a person to put an extra chair in there.

Mai sat her school bag down next to her desk and walked out of her small room. The moment she stepped out of her room Naru's voice was heard.

"Mai, tea."

No please, not a question it was a demand with only two simple words and that were all Mai needed. She just rolled her eyes, of course Naru would demand for tea, he was addicted to the stuff but of course it never crossed Mai's mind that what if he was addicted to _Mai's_ tea.

"Hai, hai!" Mai said back. She walked over to Lin's office and knocked lightly on his door.

"Lin-san would you like some tea?" she asked the quiet man behind the door. It was quiet for a second and then a "No."

After another second, "thanks," came from behind the door; Mai smiled at the added part and walked off to the small kitchen.

She began making her special tea. The brunette leaned against the counter while waiting for the water to boil. The door opened a second later and the assistant poked her head out of the kitchen to check who it was.

A man in his mid, early-thirties walked in with a red head in her late twenties walked in.

"Bou-san! Ayako-san! Would you like some tea?" Mai asked, delighted to see her co-workers walk in the door.

The monk and priestess who were currently arguing about something turned their heads to Mai and said in unison, "Of course."

Mai nodded and went back to making tea. She grabbed the pot with a cloth to make sure her hand would not burn. She tried to set it down but it happened so fast that Mai wasn't sure what happened. The hot boiled water splashed onto her left hand and Mai screamed in pain. She held her hand close to her chest and backed away from the pot that was on the floor. Bou-san stuck his head through the opening, his eyes widened at the site.

"Mai are you ok?" he asked coming up to Mai.

The brunette suppressed tears but the pain was still so great. Ayako came out of know holding a wet cold cloth in her hand.

"Mai give me your hand," she commanded.

Mai held out her burnt hand: the fingers all red, moist and was starting to swell up. Ayako set the cold cloth on the brunette's hand and Mai winced at the cold wet clothe. Ayako turned her hand over inspecting it slowly, concern covered her face.

"You might have second degree burn," she said, "Come on we need to take you to the hospital to get it checked out."

That's when Mai panicked, she shook her head no. "I'm fine, really," she said.

Small blisters could be seen and eventually they could form bigger ones.

Bou-san shook his head, "Mai this is serious we need to get you to a doctor. If you don't take care of you hand it could get infected," he said.

Mai nodded in understanding but would not let it go, "No I'm fine really. I understand Bou-san but I don't need a doctor, just wrap up my hand up and I will be fine," she said back.

"Just do it," came a cold voice from the door. Everyone turned their heads towards the door to see Naru. His cold eyes betrayed his good looks easily.

"What are you talking about Naru? If Mai doesn't get her hand looked at immediately it could become infected," Ayako nearly yelled at him.

Naru cold glare turned to Ayako and it seemed for a moment that Ayako shrank.

"Then you handle it," he said. Naru turned around and reentered his office. Ayako's surprised expression now covered her face but was then placed with annoyance.

"Why that-," Ayako didn't get to finish because Bou-san had gotten the first aid kit and had stuck it right in front of her face. Ayako snatched the kit out of Bou-san's hand and turned back to Mai.

After bandaging Mai's hand up Ayako stood up and helped Mai up. Bou-san had cleaned up the water that had spilled all over the floor. During that time Yasahura* had walked through the door.

Yasahura was fool of the group. Sometimes it was like he knew everything and then other times it was like he was just the idiot. He had taken a job at SPR but wasn't paid as much as Mai but was not worried about that. Since he was currently in university he couldn't come to SPR as much as he used to but that was fine with him.

Yasahura seemed worried for Mai so he had volunteered to do all her work which meant extra work for Yasahura and staying later than needed too. Then Mai had to instruct Ayako on how to make her tea and then Ayako had to serve the tea to Naru which wasn't much fun for her.

The short haired brunette was offered a chance to go home but she decided to stay for a little while longer.

Mai sat on the couch in the small living area. She was currently working on her homework, since she had missed so many days of school she had to keep up with everything. Surprisingly enough Mai was still passing all her classes.

Naru stepped out of his office and looked at Mai, "Mai, we're taking the case," he said and he went back in his office.

Mai blinked and then realized what he said which meant call everyone who isn't here and explain. "What time?" Mai asked.

"6 am, tomarrow morning," he replied from behind the door and Mai had to explain the case to everyone.

'_This is going to be a long day,'_ Mai thought.

Mai got home around 8 o'clock. She collapsed on her couch the moment she set her stuff down. The day had finally ended for Mai and was now going to spent sleeping, hopefully. After calling Michiru and explaining what was going, Mai was lying down on the couch not wanting to move. She stared at her left hand for a long time before finally removing the bandages.

The hand was perfectly normal. No longer red or swollen not even a blister remained only a perfectly healed hand. Mai moved her fingers, as if it was nothing, to check to see if it was working.

'_Great, now I need bandages for a week or more,'_ she thought and finally she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Ok so I meant to post this sooner but my comp. was being mean. So unfortunately I do not own the anime Ghost Hunt or characters. **

**Now it would make me feel better if my wonderful silent readers review. I know you story alerted the story but I would like to know what you think of the chapter or story so far but other than that THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Mai Files_**

**_Davis Case: December, Tuesday_**

**_Day 587- Settled _**

File One:

When Mai woke up she was surprised to find it snowing. Of course it was suppose to snow sometime this week but was not expecting to snow this quickly.

After taking a quick hot shower, getting dress and packing really quickly she grabbed a breakfast bar and looked at the clock. '_5:42 am'_ is what it said. Mai quickly wrapped her now healed left hand, put on a warm jacket and grabbed her bag and everything else and walked out the door.

Michiru was sitting in her black Mercedes waiting for Mai outside her apartment. Michiru wasn't exactly old enough to drive but with Michiru she seemed to get whatever she wanted.

Mai was slightly surprised to see her black hair friend but just smiled and walked up to her.

"I wasn't expecting a ride," Mai said teasingly and Michiru just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well duh, you always tell me you're late when you have to meet with them so I decided to give you a drive," Michiru replied.

Mai put her things in the trunk and got in the car. The drive to the building was silent and Mai was a little uncomfortable. When they got to the building it was around _'5:57'._

Mai got out and grabbed her things. As Mai walked away from the car Michiru yelled after her.

"MAI MAKE SURE TO CALL ME!"

Mai turned around and looked at Michiru with a serious expression but Michiru could see past the expression: something was bothering the short haired brunette. Michiru was full of concern about her friend since the moment Mai took this job. It was tearing her apart, no not just her but Michiru as well. Seeing her friend hurt would hurt her as well. They have been so close and now this could ruin everything.

Mai smiled and the serious expression disappeared instantly, "Don't worry we can make it on time."

Mai turned back around and saw Bou-san and everybody else staring at the two friends.

'_How long have they been standing there?' _Mai thought to herself.

Mai walked up to the rest the group, smiling as if nothing happened.

"What was that about?" Bou-san asked; concern was written all over his face.

'_Why do they care so much?' _

"Oh it's for a school project that we're doing together," Mai lied. It was too easy but then again she did it all the time.

Bou-san nodded but deep inside he didn't believe it. Something was bothering Mai and he wanted to know what. Everyone was concerned for Mai, since the case with Naru's brother Mai hasn't been the same, as if she lost something, something important.

John came out of nowhere saying, "You guys ready?"

Mai nodded and put her stuff in the car. This trip she was going to ride with Naru and Lin. _'Fun!' _Mai thought to herself sarcastically. It was going to be quiet, awkward, mostly staring out the window and more quietness.

Mai sighed knowing she would not be able to argue against Naru and that she was too lazy to even try. She climbed in the back of the van and sat her books down. She decided to bring her notebook, a pen, and her wonderful book _'Yousei'_. She opened the book up the moment the van started moving.

She always wrote notes in the book so whenever she reread the book it always annoyed her whenever she skipped something and she would write something down. After reading for about 30 minutes she got bored and fell asleep.

-c-

Naru glanced back at Mai noting she fell asleep. He remembered when he came back from England how Mai looked: tired. As if something had disappeared.

He looked at the book she was reading, _'Yousei'_.

'_Fairy?'_ he thought to himself. It was odd for Mai to have a book with her; she even admitted that she herself wasn't one for reading. Naru just sighed and turned back around; it was going to be a long ride.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Mai woke up with a start. She looked out the window to see that they were still moving. To her surprise she gave out a loud sigh of relief. She didn't know what she had been dreaming but it something that caused her to wake up fast.

"How close are we?" Mai asked Naru, turning to look at the back of his head.

"Not far," he said, his voice showed no emotion. Mai nodded and looked out the window again; snow covered the ground and trees creating a white canvas then she saw it: a big grey mansion which stuck out from the white snow.

Mai remembered when the man came to the office looking terrified. Ishida Daich was the man's name; he was the man who cared for a woman who owns the house, Hamada Kagome. Apparently in the last six to eight months paranormal things have been happening. Important items have gone missing and reappear a couple weeks later, markings on Hamada-san's daughter's back, messages on the wall, markings on the wall as if someone clawed at them, voices heard by visitors and attacks like being dragged, pushed or even touched.

Something clicked in the back of Mai's mind and she frowned at it. _'Why now?'_ she thought to herself. The next thing Mai knew she was outside in front of the black van staring at the mansion. Mai's eyes widened, she had unconsciously walked out of the van without even realizing it.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ she thought.

"Mai!" Naru snapped, Mai turned to Naru in surprise, "start unpacking," he said coldly. Mai sighed and nodded.

The assistant turned to look at the house to see Ishida Daich walking out the house. The man was in his late 50's, early 60's black grey hair and grey green eyes, the man had creases on the side of his mouth from smiling too much. He smiled at the site of the ghost hunters arriving.

"Welcome to Hamada-san's home," he said. Everybody smiled and gave a slight bow. He said we would do formal introductions after unpacking. Mai gave slight smile; this was going to be a tough case.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**SORRY! I wanted to update sooner but I was in Boston**

**wow I think I'm taking this too slow lol oh well its fine I'm thinking the story out slowly very slowly hahaha it's going to be tough plot for me to think of. I already got the general idea but now I have to think of the details so any how . . . . . . . . . . **

**thank you all my wonderful readers! ok so. . . . . . . . **

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I want to try to make my chapters longer. I haven't had much time to work on my chapters than I like so I end up making them short but now that school's out I have some more time. so lets see how this chapter comes out. **

**now I'm not sure if I said this earlier but I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT! **

**_The Mai Files_**

**_Davis Case: December, Tuesday_**

**_Day 587- Settled _**

File One:

The mansion was bigger than expected. The outside walls were covered with a grey blue color that seemed to stick out in the snow. The house was also covered with many windows showing it was based off a Victorian styled type mansion. It was pretty unusual but Mai recognized the house instantly.

As soon as the whole gang got inside a girl about a year younger than Mai came down the steps from down the hall. The girl's dark brown hair nearly reached her knees and her dark green eyes seemed to spark with energy. The girl smiled and bowed formally, "Hello, I'm Hamada Fay. It's nice to meet you," she said. The name struck the girl suddenly; this was Hamada-san's daughter.

Mai smiled and gave an awkward bow while holding a heavy box. Fay smiled, "We can do intros later," she said. Something crossed Fay's face and she quickly waved and walked down the hallway into another room.

"Well that was weird," Bou-san said. Mai nodded in agreement.

"Very," she replied. Ishida walked up to the group, "I have your three rooms ready for all of you." The base was down the hallway some bit, it had no door just a wide opening in the wall. Only a couch and a coffee table were set in there.

Mai walked in with Naru and Bou-san right behind her. She set the box on the coffee table and looked around the room. Ishida walked in, "I hope this will be of your convenience," he said. Naru nodded slightly and turned around and walked out back to the van.

Mai was walking around the outside of the house. She had noticed a few paths that led deep into the woods. She frowned having a bad feeling about them. She walked back into the mansion.

When Mai entered the base she was surprise to see a woman in her late 30's sitting in a wheel chair, a yellow blanket over her lap. The woman's shoulder length dark brown hair resembled Fay's but her light blue eyes were far from Fay's. The woman turned her head to Mai, her smile slightly faulted when her eyes landed on Mai and recognition lit her eyes. Mai looked at the woman and the whole room seemed to freeze at the moment. The woman and Mai stared at each other for a long time in silence with everyone around watching them; an awkward silence seemed to set in.

An odd coughing sound came from Yasuhara which stopped the awkward silence by Takigawa saying "What was that?"

Mai knew well that they were trying to get rid of the silence. Naru looked at Mai, "Mai this is Hamada Kagome," he introduced. Mai smiled politely and bowed as if nothing had happened.

"It's nice to me you, I'm Taniyama Mai, one of Shibuya-san's assistants," Mai introduced herself. Hamada-san nodded in greeting.

"Well thank you for the introductions but I must be going now," the woman said. Ishida came from behind Mai and walked over to Hamada-san. Mai moved out of the way has Ishida pushed Hamada-san's wheel chair out of the room and down the hallway.

When the two out of hearing distance Ayako turned to Mai, "What was that?" she asked. Mai just shrugged, "I don't really know," she said slowly. Ayako's eyes narrowed and some suspicion grew but Ayako pushed that back in her mind. Bou-san muttered something that Mai couldn't hear and ended getting wacked by Ayako. The suspicion disappeared and instead all her anger was set on the former monk.

"Mai, tea," Naru said. Mai sighed and nodded. She grabbed a bag and stopped, her hand; the brunette turned around and saw the first person that came to mind. She smiled, "John come and help me," she said. John looked up surprised by the sound of his name. He was too busy on trying to get the priestess and monk to calm down. John sighed and walked down the hallway behind her.

"Why do you need my help?" he asked. Mai remember he wasn't here the other day when she had 'burned' her hand. "Oh didn't they tell you," Mai said, she held up her wrapped left hand, "I accidently burned myself but I'll be ok. I will need help making tea for the next couple days, though."

John simply nodded in understanding while looking at his surroundings. The mansion was only two stories with an attic and basement, at least that's what the blueprints of the mansion showed. Hamada-san admitted, that she knew there was a basement but had no idea where the opening was, even in the blueprints it did not show. Mai shuddered at the thought of having a dream about being in that basement, almost like the one in Urado's mansions case.

John looked at Mai worriedly, "Are you ok Mai?" he asked as they got to the kitchen finally. Mai turned to the catholic priest and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Earlier Ishida had shown Mai around the kitchen so she would know where everything was. The brown haired assistant was grateful of that because it was one of the biggest kitchens she had ever seen: with two ovens, a big stove, an island table, a large counter with cabinets filled with nice china cups and plates, drawers filled with silver ware and who knows what.

Mai instantly got the pot out and filled it with water; she turned on the stove and set the pot on the stove. She turned to John who was looking at the kitchen, his eyes wide with surprise.

"This is the biggest kitchen I've ever seen," he exclaimed. Mai smiled and she remembered, "I think this is the place where they found lines carved into the wall . . ." she trailed off not wanting to finish what else they found in the kitchen. John nodded in agreement, "This won't be an easy case," Mai continued.

The young priest turned around in surprise but smiled, "since when have we had an easy case?" he asked but Mai looked at him he couldn't tell what she was thinking like he usually was able too. "I'm serious John, I just have a bad feeling about this place," she said, Mai was now looking at the floor her bangs covering her eyes so John could not see the truth behind them.

Both jumped at the sound of the sound of steam blowing out of the pot, Mai just sighed and turned to John. The blonde Australian instantly grabbed a cloth and lifted the pot off of the stove. Mai found a tray and grabbed some cups on the black tray; she grabbed the pot from John and sat it next to the tray. The brunette pulled out a box from the bag she had been carrying. She opened the box and grabbed a spoon out of a cabinet and put some of the mix in the boiling water. After letting it dissolve, Mai put something else in the tea and quickly mix the water, quickly picking it up; she poured the tea in each cup.

John was about to ask what she put in her tea to make it so delicious but Mai just turned around, "I'm not telling John," she said reading his mind. She smiled and picked up the tray full of cups of tea John just sighed and followed, feeling defeated. Mai entered the base to see, this time, Fay.

"You must be Taniyama Mai and John Brown!" Fay exclaimed. Mai sat the tea on the table, ignoring the Fay for a second, and grabbed a cup with the platter, instantly turning around and setting it next to Naru. Mai turned around not expecting any reply which never came. All the cups were gone from the tray and Mai sighed in defeat. "I can't believe you guys," she said.

Fay smiled, "That must be good tea," she said. Mai sighed again and collapsed on the couch, "It better since I make so much especially for Naru," she said, "but that sad thing is I never get a thank you."

Everybody turned to Mai, except Naru of course, "Thanks Mai!" they said sweetly. Mai smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah ok," she said.

Naru glanced at Mai. She was acting different, as if something was bothering her. The moment Naru had met Mai he could barely tell what she was thinking. Everyone else was an open book to him except Mai, she hid something behind those cheery eyes which annoyed him to hell which is one of the reasons why he hired her.

"Mai go with Takigawa-san and record the room temperatures," Naru said. The monk looked up in surprise, "Why me?" he complained. Mai giggled at Bou-san, the man looked down at Mai and smiled. "Fine," he said before Naru could answer. Mai got up from her seat with Bou-san right behind her. Mai quickly grabbed a thermometer and the clipboard and walked into the hallway.

After going through the first floor Bou-san and Mai started on the second floor. "Why is this place so big?" Mai exclaimed. The light brown haired monk just sighed, "Well from what we know so far apparently there was a house here before but it was torn down and this house was built. Then someone else added parts to the house trying to make it bigger."

Mai felt defeated, the house was almost as big as the mansion in Urado's case but not as confusing. She remembered when she was walking outside that in some parts of the house that it didn't seem like it fit, if that made any sense.

They walked to the room at the end of the hallway, double doors led into a huge room which turned out to be a library. There were several book cases in the room and book cases aligned the walls. Mai's eyes nearly fell out of her head at the books. Mai noticed on the far left wall that a bookcase made for scrolls sat their full of scrolls. "Wow," Bou-san said noticing the scrolls also. Mai wondered around the small library as Bou-san looked at the scrolls of old parchments.

After roaming around the library, Mai finally took the temperature and wrote it down. They left the huge room and headed back down the hallway and entered another one. After going through three of the rooms they came upon the bedrooms. After they passed their bedrooms they set in the unused ones. Mai walked into the first one and was instantly hit with cold air. She shivered as she walked in.

The bedroom reminded her of an ancient Japanese styled bedroom. Half of the room was separated by a shoji doors. On the side of the room Mai and Bou-san was on a small desk was against the left side of the wall, a window on the far wall that showed the side of the house. Mai walked over to the window, the window showed the forest. The trees were so tall she could barely see over the tree tops but she could make out a small lake far back in the forest.

BAM!

Mai turned around in surprised.

* * *

_**YES! FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! sorry it took so long I was really busy with family and i couldn't do anything and at one point of the chapter i was stuck but i got through!**_

_**so I hope you guys enjoyed it! lol i would have gone on but i was too lazy and i am thinking about changing the next part that i planned. **_

_**now please review and read! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**so I meant to start this earlier but I'm only starting now. so I rrreeeaaaallllyyy want to make my chapters longer ok. so lets start!**

**_The Mai Files_**

**_Davis Case: December, Tuesday_**

**_Day 587- Settled _**

File One:

Mai spun around at the loud noise. The sliding door was all the way open, showing the room on the other side.

_The woman sat there staring out the other window_.

She stopped, _'What was that?'_ Mai thought.

Bou-san was right behind Mai, "Are you ok?" he asked but Mai didn't reply she just stared at the other side.

She walked in the room slowly looking around; she could make out another sliding door, probably a closet, and another desk facing the window.

She opened the other sliding door to be met by shelves the top shelves were filled with scrolls and small leather bound books.

The lower shelves were of sheets and small pillows. Bou-san looked around the room; he finally noticed that there wasn't a camera in the room. "Hey Mai, there isn't a camera in the room," he said. Mai turned around surprise on her face, "What?" she asked.

She walked back in the other room and saw there wasn't a camera in sight, she then turned back to the other room and saw there wasn't a camera in there also.

"EEEHHHHH?" Mai exclaimed. She had sworn that John had put a camera in this room. Mai was having trouble carrying the camera so John had volunteered to set it up for her and she could go help Naru with setting up the screens in the base. She looked around the room again doing a full 360, seeing no camera or microphone.

"Th-that's insane! I swear John-san had put the camera in here!" Mai exclaimed again. The monk shook his head, "We'll ask John later," he said, Mai nodded in agreement.

The brunette closed the sliding door to the closet and then closed the shoji doors separating the room into two. They quickly took the temperature and wrote it down and headed out the door.

After finishing with the temperatures they went straight to base and handed the clipboard to Naru.

He quickly scanned the board, "The private bedroom on the second floors temperature is slightly lower than normal," he noted.

"Oh and John," Mai said, "Did you set up the camera in that room, the private bedroom?" John looked up from the screens that he and Lin were observing, "Yeah, remember, you were suppose to do it but you were having trouble so I did it for you while you helped Lin set up the screens and shelves," he replied.

Mai laughed nervously, not sure how to tell him. Naru reverted his gaze from the clipboard, "What happened Mai?" his voice cold and demanding. "Well, John the camera that you had set up, it's not there anymore," she said.

John froze in place, "WHAT?" he said.

Naru turned to Lin and raised eyebrow. Lin instantly started working with the screen and other of the electronics. He turned back to Naru and shook his said as if to say no. Ayako came out of nowhere and said to John, "Are you sure you set the camera in the room?" she asked and John nodded.

There was a long silence between everyone until Naru broke it with, "Takigawa-san, grab one of the extra camera's in the van and set it up in the private bedroom and Lin find anything on the camera," he said.

Bou-san instantly went out and got the extra camera while Lin started working. A minute later Lin had found something, "The camera is currently not working but I have the recording before it went out," he said. He set up a monitor for everyone to see.

It showed of the private bedroom with both doors closed. Everything was in place, and then the window opened.

It slowly creaked up the sill but surely it opened all the way. Fast foot – steps were heard as if someone was running across the room, then the camera was suddenly knocked down.

The floor was now slanted and the screen was full of static and a few seconds later it became completely black.

"That was about an hour ago," Lin simply said. Bou-san came out of nowhere saying, "Well that was uneventful," earning a smack from Ayako and another argument with her.

Mai suppressed back a small giggle looking at them; she then turned back to Naru who had a way too serious face on.

Mai looked around again, "Hey where Yasuhara?" John looked up from the screens he was looking at, "Naru had sent him to get more information on the house," he explained and went back to working.

Mai sighed knowing all too well that it would be a while till he comes back. A yawn suddenly came over Mai and she quickly covered her mouth, "Whoa Mai. Are you tired?" Bou-san asks stopping the argument that he was having with Ayako.

Mai nodded slightly, "I'm gonna go rest," she said.

"Oh wait Mai! How's your hand doing?" Ayako quickly asked.

"It's fine. It's healing a lot faster than expected," Mai said, _'Way too fast.'_

The brunette got to the room and quickly closed the door shut.

She sighed and fell onto the bed too tired to do anything, and then it hit Mai: Masako was coming tomorrow; a loud groan came out of her mouth.

Mai glanced at her left hand, it was still bandaged.

She quickly unwrapped her hand, it was completely healed but no one else knew that. Mai heard the door close and she spun around to see Fay holding a tray of food.

Fay was staring at her left hand, "T-t-they told me you burned your hand badly," she slightly stuttered. Mai eyes widened and covered her hand.

"That's impossible! Did they lie to me! No they wouldn't! Then why is it both your hands completely healed! There aren't even scares there!" Fay exclaimed.

Mai's eyes widened, "L-listen Fay-chan! You can't tell anyone!" she said urgently but Fay wasn't listening she was too busy imagining odd and weird things about Mai **((and not in a weird way))**.

"HEY STOP THINKING OF SCI-FI CRAP!" Mai practically screamed at Fay.

Fay stopped and gave Mai a weird look, "You read my mind!" Fay exclaimed.

"It was written all over your face," Mai deadpanned. Fay stopped and stared at Mai intently.

Mai, who was totally freaking out that Fay was staring at her as if she was some superhuman, looked over her shoulder real quick to see if there was someone behind her that Fay was looking at but when no one was there then it clear that Fay was staring at her.

"So how did you do it!" Fay asked way too excited, she set the tray down on the bedside table.

"D-do what?" Mai stuttered nervously but Fay just rolled her eyes, "HEALING YOUR HAND! DUH!" Fay exclaimed again. Mai flinched at the loud noise.

"Listen I can't tell you! Well not yet, I probably will never tell you but just don't tell anyone!" Mai pleaded.

Fay stared at Mai for a while, the assistant's face was full of worry and . . . pleading and Fay finally gave in with a loud sigh, "OK! I won't tell anyone," she gave in.

Mai smiled widely. The next thing Fay knew she was being glomped by the short-haired brunette, "Oh thank you!" Mai said happily. Fay just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway I came up here to give you your dinner. They told me you were tired and that you were heading to sleep but I figured that you wanted dinner so I brought up some food," Fay explained.

Mai let go of Fay and looked at the tray that she had set down.

"Thanks," Mai said simply as she grabbed a piece of bread and started taking small bites.

Fay nodded and an awkward silence settled in.

Fay could usually handle these silences but Mai could not, it seemed as if something was suppose to happen any minute too disrupt the awkward silence but it never happened.

"Soooo . . ." Mai trailed off.

"Oh please tell me!" Fay exclaimed.

All of a sudden Mai and Fay started arguing.

* * *

**ok I'm gonna end it here cuz I know you guys are wanting me to update . . . . I hope! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**MUST READ THIS! :**_** ok so I just realized that there are **_**MAJOR**_** flaws in my plot line and I had to change my plot a bit **_**BUT**_** they won't be major changes. **

**I will go back and change the introduction of my chapters and my summary a bit. at the end of this chapter I will post my changed summary so if anybody wants to read the new summary and hopefully that's all I'm changing**

**and hopefully because of these small changes I can move my story along a lot faster. now lets see how the story comes out **

**-08/08/10**

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Tuesday**_

_**Day 587- Settled **_

File One:

After the long argument with Fay, Mai just wanted to take a long soothing bath and then go to bed.

Mai had to make Fay promise again not to tell anyone and then say that she might tell her but it was not likely. Even though she had Fay promise she still had to push Fay out of her room just so she could start her bath.

Mai quickly filled the over sized tub that could probably fit two people. She grabbed her bath salts*, candles, and some incense. Mai poured some bath salts into the water; she then lit the candles and set up the incense. She quickly stripped, turned off the lights and got in the water.

The only light came from the candles. It was very relaxing; a sweet, savory smell filled the room relaxing Mai even more.

She felt at peace for once and her eyes began to droop. She struggled to keep them open but sleep took over.

* * *

_The girl stared out the window as if she was longing for something. Mai stared at the girl, she blinked a few times finally realizing it was a dream. She quickly looked around her realizing she was in the private bedroom._

_Then the sliding door opened Mai turned in surprise but the girl did not move. A man stood in the door way wearing a very old styled traditional men's kimono. _

"_How are you doing?" he asked the girl. The man seemed to be around 20 years old. He was very handsome: long hair black hair tied up with dark brown eyes. _

_The girl did not reply but simply stared out the window. Mai turned back to the girl who was sitting up on a futon staring outside. Mai couldn't see the girl clearly but the girl seemed 18 years old and had a familiar presence as if Mai knew this person but that was impossible because she wasn't even alive back then. _

_The man looked at the girl annoyed. He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. He picked up a bowl of rice that Mai had just noticed. _

"_You need to eat or you won't get your strength back," the man informed her but the girl did not reply, "Why won't you speak?" he asked. _

_The girl finally turned to the man, ripping her eyes from the window and she stared at him for a moment and then looked away. As the girl turned her head, she swore that the girl had glanced at Mai. _

_The man just sighed and took the rice and left. _

_It was silent for a second till the girl turned her head and looked straight at Mai. Mai stood frozen at the girls gaze. She glanced behind her to check to see if she was just looking through her but when she saw no one there then she was certain that this girl was staring right hat Mai._

_

* * *

_

Mai sat up in the tub disturbing the silence with the splashing of water. Mai quickly grabbed her head as a small throbbing pain came in. She quickly got out of the tub turned on the lights and wrapped a towel around her. The wet girl drained the tub and blew out the candles.

As she exited the bathroom Ayako walked in the room. Mai quickly hid her left hand into her towel. Ayako seemed relieved to see Mai.

"What's wrong Ayako?" Mai asked.

"You were here for a long time. Bou-san and I were getting worried," Ayako explained. Mai nodded in understanding.

"Well I was just taking a bath. Don't worry it's not like I can drown in a bath tub," Mai said waving her right hand in reassurance.

Ayako nodded and was about to leave but stop. She turned back to Mai, "Oh can I look at your hand?" Ayako asked.

Mai's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Don't worry Ayako! The doctor said it was fine, it will heal in a couple more days," Mai said nervously.

Ayako looked doubtful, "Come on Mai! Are you embarrassed that you burnt you hand is that it? Is that why you won't let me see it?" Ayako asked stepping a step forward.

Mai stepped back when Ayako stepped forward. Mai quickly fixed the towel that was wrapped around her. "Listen Ayako I don't need any help. I'm fine," Mai explained as she stepped back again when Ayako moved forward.

"Mai are you stressed?" Ayako asked. She stopped moving looking at the short brown haired girl.

Mai looked away, she started to panic, and she couldn't believe this was happening! What was she going to do? Ayako took another cautious step forward, watching Mai back up into the wall.

Mai looked down making her wet bangs cover her face so Ayako couldn't see the guilty face.

"Ayako-san just drop it, please," Mai said through her teeth.

Ayako was hurt that Mai wouldn't talk about to her. Mai was like a daughter to her but now Mai was just trying to keep her distance from them.

"But Mai-chan I'm concerned about you? What are you not telling us!" Ayako exclaimed. Mai flinched, she was sure that anyone on this floor could hear the ruckus they were causing.

Mai still had her head down, just replied, "Ayako-san drop it, please!"

But the concerned miko couldn't drop it she was way too concerned for Mai.

"Mai-," Ayako started but Mai stopped her.

"AYAKO-SAN PLEASE STOP IT!" Mai yelled in frustration. Ayako was in shock as she stared at Mai's covered face.

Tears started to prick in Mai's eyes, why is she crying? There's no reason to start crying? Ayako must be right, part of this was probably stress.

Then the door opened to reveal everyone: Bou-san, John, Naru with Lin behind him and even Yasuhara and . . . Masako? She's here a bit too early.

"What's going on?" Bou-san asked. Mai fell down to the floor rapping herself in her arms.

"Mai?" John exclaimed. He ran up to the still wet girl but he stopped when he realized she was wrapped in a towel.

"What's going on?" Naru asked, his voice cold and serious, he looked at Ayako for an answer.

"I-I don't know. I didn't do anything," Ayako said still in shock that Mai had yelled at her. Yeah it was still hard to believe because Mai never yelled! _NEVER! _

Mai was still on the ground her wet bangs covering her face. John finally went up to Mai, his face a bit red. "Mai-san, are you ok?" he asked softly.

Masako then stepped into the room and walked up to Mai. She seemed tired, drained.

"Mai," Hara Masako said her voice mixed with a cold but caring tone, "Calm down, your way to stressed out."

There was a silence for moment. "I'm fine," Mai said, she was calm she just didn't want to talk.

Masako's face told that she didn't believe Mai but the medium just sighed and stood up. She started to walk past Naru who was still standing in the doorway with Lin when she said, "Let's leave Mai alone."

Everybody agreed and walked out Mai's room leaving her alone.

Mai looked up finally. She quickly got dressed into some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt realizing it was freezing and right before she got into bed she grabbed her cell phone and texted Michiru.

* * *

Everybody gathered into base and Fay quickly walked in. "I heard a scream?" she said but more like a question. No one replied, "I'm guessing it was Mai?" Fay asked.

Bou-san turned to Ayako, "What happened?" he asked her.

Ayako was still slightly shocked, "I don't know. I had gone in to check in on her and she had just gotten out of the bath-," she was cut off by Fay.

"She just got out of the bath? She was in the bath tub for three hours?" Fay asked. Everybody looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Fay asked, she through her arms up as in defense. "When I left her room after dropping her food off she said she was going to take a bath," she explained.

"Well . . . I asked her if her hand was alright because she had burnt it the other day," Ayako explained the last part to Masako, "She said it was alright but I wanted to check but she wouldn't let me see it and I got concerned but she got all defensive and then she yelled at me!"

Bou-san put a hand on Ayako's shoulder as Ayako put a hand over her mouth. She quickly sat down on the couch that faced the monitors.

"She's just stressed," Masako said, her voice slightly muffled with her hand over her mouth.

"She probably is but why?" John asked out loud. Silence over took the group but then a creak was heard near the entrance of the base. Everyone turned to see Hamada-san.

"It's not unusual for that to happen. It is said that it's known to happen to visitors who are teenage girls such as Taniyama-san," Hamada-san said. She slowly rolled her wheel chair into base.

Yasuhara nodded, "Actually, it's true," he said taking out a big stack of papers and flipping through them.

"The construction of the house started in 1774. It was ordered by the head of the Izanagi family to be built as a winter home for his twin son and daughter, Izanagi Ren and Miu. In 1776 the winter home was finished and given to Ren and Miu at the age of 14. Time went on and eventually Izanagi Miu was engaged to Soga Koga at age 18 in 1780, it was an arranged marriage. In 1781, Miu and Koga got married here. Even after that Miu still visited the home during the winter even sometimes with Koga.

"In 1782 it was arranged that Ren and Miyazaki Kai to be married but that winter a girl was taken under the care of Ishina Ko who was the head of the house servants," Yasuhara paused to take a small breathe but Hamada-san stopped.

"She was probably the cause of these haunting," she said, "This story has been passed down my family ever since it happened."

Everybody looked at her curiously. "Oh I think I know the story you're talking about Okaa-san!" Fay exclaimed, "Isn't it the one about the witch!" Hamada-san nodded.

Naru sat down in his swivel chair and looked at Hamada-san curiously. "Witch?" he asked.

The owner of the house nodded, "It's said that they found her in the snow just outside the house near the big pond. Izanagi Ren had found her that day when it was snowing really hard and I was told that she was found with a book made of leather and it was written in a different language.

"And when she was finally conscious all she said was 'Nothing. I am nothing'. She then wouldn't speak. After she rested for a while she was put under the care of, as your friend said, Ishina Ko," Hamada-san finished.

Naru raised an eyebrow, "But why was she called a witch?" he asked.

Fay sighed, "In the journal we found-," Fay was cut off by Bou-san, "Journal?" he asked.

Hamada-san suddenly called out, "Ishida-san!"

Then Ishida was standing next to Hamada-san asking what she wanted, "Can you bring me the journals?" she asked. Ishida nodded and left, about a minute later he came back with three journals.

"Two of these are journals of Izanagi Miu and the other is of Izanagi Ren," Ishida explained as he handed them to Hamada-san, Ishida then left.

Miu's journal's had a worn out blue ribbon wrapped both of them while Ren's was just a normal looking worn out journal.

"We've kept these as neat and kept together as possible," Hamada-san said, she handed Naru the journals, "Please take good care of them." Naru nodded.

"Hopefully that will help you with the case," Fay said, "I've read through them. It's really sad; it's like one of Shakespeare's tragedies."

Hamada-san tried turning her wheelchair around but did not succeed. Fay smiled, "Let me help you Okaa-san," she said as she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and walked them out of the base.

Naru quickly looked at the time and realized it was late. "Yasuhara-san you can finish telling us what happened tomorrow," Naru said. Yasuhara nodded and sat the stack of paper on the table.

Everyone exited the base and headed off to their rooms.

* * *

Mai stood against the wall. She had listened to everything they said. _'Why is this happening now? Of all time why now?'_

Mai turned and quickly went to her room but without noticing the pair of eyes at the end of the hallway looking at her.

_**End of day 587- suspicious**_

_**

* * *

**_

**WOW FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! ok now I'm sure a lot of you have read the authors note before the chapter started! cut if you didn't then **_**GO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**Anyway I won't tell you what I changed but once you're done reading this author's note I want you to go to each of my chapters and check out my new introductions and if you want you can skim and see if I made any changes but I haven't made much except for the intros**

**OH WAIT! actually the prologue is the one with the most changes so reread the prologue please or if ye want to you can skim it either one! **

_**NOW TIME FOR THE NEW SUMMARY!**_

'When Mai has been lying about everything and only trying to survive everything goes wrong. She must keep her life by lying and trying to hide so when SPR gets a new case that involves Mai many secrets aren't secrets.'

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Wednesday **_

_**Day 588 – Suspicious **_

File One:

Mai sat in her bed staring at her lap. She had to get out of bed sometime or another but it would be too awkward with her and Ayako in the same room.

Everyone in the room was quiet. It was the middle of the day and Mai still hasn't come down from her room. Normally Naru would tell someone to wake her up but instead he let her stay in her room because of what happened last night. Naru and Yasuhara were too busy going through the journals to notice the awkward silence but they were able to notice the footsteps coming towards the base.

Everyone looked up at the person who had appeared in the open doorway. Mai looked very uncomfortable with everyone staring her. She started to turn and head down the hall way but Naru's voice stopped her, "Mai tea," he all but commanded.

Mai smiled, "Hai!" and walked down to the kitchen ready to prepared tea for him. Silence enveloped the room once again. No one said anything to disrupt the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a peaceful one.

Mai returned to the room with a tray full of tea cups. She sat Naru's tea down first and then Lin's and then sat the tray down on the coffee table for everyone to take a cup. Mai sat down on the edge of the couch far away from Ayako.

Then Ayako got up and walked in front of Mai. Mai was slightly surprised by this action and stared at her.

"Mai forgive more whatever I did wrong!" Ayako said as she bowed respectively. Mai was a bit taken back; she was used to a stubborn strong Ayako she had never seen Ayako apologize before.

There was a strange awkward silence for a few minutes. Everyone watched even Naru and Lin had turned to watch. Mai stared at Ayako for a minute until she smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it Ayako. I was just stressed and a bit on edge," Mai said. Ayako straightened up and stared into Mai's eyes in surprised but she saw it, behind that happy mask was sadness and hurt.

"So did I miss anything?" Mai asked a bit too cheerfully. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the cheerfulness but just shrugged it off. Ayako took a seat as Yasuhara had explained the stuff last night.

Mai nodded as she looked at her lap thoughtfully and then she looked up, "May I see one of the journals," she asked. Naru nodded not thinking about it much as he handed Izanagi Ren's journal to Masako who handed it to Mai.

Mai opened the cover and stared at the old handwriting. She frowned as she read what it said on the first page: _'__Kanashimi no Tobari'_.

Mai looked up, "Why the depressing title?" she asked. Fay walked in at that moment, "Because that's what we named it when we found it," she explained.

Mai raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned the next page reading the first entry:

_May 14, 1776*_

_This is the journal of Izanagi Ren. I am fourteen years old and currently the heir of my family. I decided to write this journal to record my life so no one will ever forget, another reason I decided to write this is because I found the paper in my new winter home. My father had built a winter home as a birthday present for me and my twin sister, Miu. _

_We haven't done much but study for the last couple months. While Miu learns to be a proper woman, I learn everything to become the new head of the family. In about four years Miu will be married off to someone and I will have to pick a wife from a wealthy family to continue the Izanagi family. _

_It's not very surprising about marriage but Miu is excited but me I'm not so sure. Then again my mother told me she was excited to get married when she was Miu's age also so I guess it's a girl thing. . . . _

"This is basically his life," Mai stated, "This is before the girl showed up." Naru nodded slightly as he continued to read. Mai sighed and sat up, Bou-san looked surprised, "What's wrong Mai?" he asked but Mai just ignored him as she walked up to Naru and leaned behind him to look at the journal. Her eyes widened at the entry, she quickly snatched the book out of Naru's hand careful enough to not to ruin it.

"Mai-," Naru started to growl but stopped as he saw Mai's surprised face. She put her hand over mouth in surprise.

John stood up and walked over to Mai, "Mai?" as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder she bolted out of the room with the book.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as he ran after her up the stairs.

Mai went into her room without bothering to close the door. She glanced at the page again and then went through her bag frantically scattering everywhere.

"Mai, what's gotten into you?" Naru said as he made it to the entry of the door way. He watched surprised as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mai! Answer me!" he ordered but Mai turned around with the phone in her ear a glare that equally matched Naru's. He scowled.

"Yeah, Michiru? Get over here now!" she said into the phone and slammed it shut. The others were now behind Naru at the entry.

"Mai, what's going on?" Naru asked in annoyance. Mai stood up staring at the page; she turned around and showed them the book page. It was covered in symbols in writing that no one could read.

"Do you know what this is Naru?" she asked in disbelief. Naru shook his head, Mai turned the Lin, "And you Lin-san?" she asked.

Lin looked at Mai, "It's some sort of witch craft. I've seen a few of those symbols in ancient texts saying that it was used to summon demons and curses but only certain people could use it," he explained simply. Mai nodded.

"I've seen this before! It's curse," she explained. Naru looked at her seriously, "How do you know?" he asked.

Mai sighed, "When your family keeps every book ever written you tend to learn a lot of stuff," she said smirking. Naru glared at her knowing all too well that she was leaving stuff out but didn't press onto it.

Mai carefully turned to the page before and read it out loud:

_February 4, 1783_

_She keeps hiding things from me! Why? Why won't she tell me anything? She knows I love her but she won't say she loves me back. I know she told me she had someone she loved before she came here but why she can't get on with it._

_But that's not the point of why I'm writing this entry. I found something in her room earlier. I was a paper with symbols and pictures. I couldn't read it but I'm sure it's not normal. I'll keep this a secret but . . . what is she hiding? _

_I'll draw the symbols as best I can on the next page. . . . _

Mai looked up, "Whoever this woman is she certainly knows her curses."

A sound of footsteps came up the stairs and every one heard Ishida yelling at someone.

"Mai!" came a frantic voice from behind everyone. Bou-san was suddenly pushed aside by a small girl about Mai's height.

"Michiru?" Mai said astonished as she looked up from the book.

Ishida then came running up behind the group and looked surprised as well, "Oh you know this girl?" he asked but no one replied.

Michiru held an old looking book out to Mai and the brown haired girl stared at it in shock. She stared at the book and then at Michiru then at the book and then at Michiru.

"You came all the way here to get me my books?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"Well of course I was not going to mail them or send them in any other way!" Michiru exclaimed, _'That is so like you, Michiru.' _"Now are you gonna see what curse it is or not! You're lucky I got here fast enough. I knew there was something weird about this case when you told me about it," Mai's face paled when Michiru started talking, Naru was not going to like this! "I did some research on my own and I foun-," Mai clamped her hand over Michiru's mouth so she wouldn't say anything else.

"Shut up," Mai whispered, her face was pale. Naru is going to kill her because she told Michiru about the case.

Naru raised an eyebrow at Mai as if saying, _'What is she talking about?'_ Mai laughed nervously obviously not sure how to get out of this mess.

"Any way ..." she trailed off awkwardly but thankfully Michiru finished the sentence, "Well I have the stuff now take it and Mai want some tea."

Mai turned to Michiru and said, "Make your own damn tea." No one was surprised by this since Mai made tea every day for Naru.

"Aw, but Mai I love your tea!" Michiru complained and everyone sweat dropped, except for Mai, at this not blaming the black hair girl since Mai tea was so good.

"I don't care! I even told you my recipe and yet you still ask me to make it!" Mai exclaimed.

Michiru pouted, "But it's not as good."

There was a small silence, "Why are we even arguing about this?" Mai exclaimed and stomped out of the room. Michiru smiled triumphantly and walked past everyone else.

The rest of the ghost hunters just stood completely shocked not sure what to say. "What just happened?" Bou-san asked.

Ayako shrugged and turned around and ran after the girls. When she got to the kitchen she saw Michiru had all the books laid out scanning over them and Mai once again making tea.

"Mai what is going on?" Ayako asked as she heard Michiru say something in a different language. Mai glanced at Michiru for help but Michiru just shrugged.

"I guess I have to tell you the truth," Mai started to explain.

* * *

**YES CLIFFHANGER! BOOO YAAAA **

**so I had to end cuz I was like omg I haven't updated in forever and crap and I was like BAAAHHHH and crap god I'm not making sense**

**ok so next chapter you will have to find out the truth or will you O_o **

**haha anyway review, alert, favorite please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Wednesday**_

_**Day 588 – Suspicious**_

File One:

Everyone sat down at the table, where Mai was at one end and Naru at the other. Even Hamada-san and Fay were sitting down at the table.

Mai sighed, "_Hmm_... Where should I start, Michiru?" Mai asked as she turned to Michiru who was sitting on her right. Michiru was scanning through the books and shrugged, "The very beginning." Mai just sighed in defeat. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Long ago a woman lived in the forest and made her living on the herbs and animals there," Mai began, "One day on the way to a creek, she was raped. The spirits of the forests took pity on her, and so they told her the secrets of the elements. From then on, she used those secrets to help her with her life. She picked up orphans along the way, most of whom were young girls. She taught them, and so those secrets have been passed down from family to family. Though they were from Japan, they traveled the world and shared their knowledge. These people went everywhere, but were persecuted for their beliefs and knowledge; it was commonly known as magic. The most famous one were known as The Salem Witch Trials and a lot of us were caught in the Holocaust."

John looked at her confusingly, "Do you mean witches?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at this, "That's the Catholic Church version of us. However, we do not worship nor sell our souls and bodies to Satan. Instead, we worship the elements. My family has followed this religion for centuries." Mai explained.

Silence enveloped the group until Fay broke it, "Um, what does that mean?" she asked.

"We have similar powers to Ayako, but instead of trees we also draw power from the spirits of the elements," Mai explained carefully.

Fay nodded, before another question popped into her head, "What about her?" she asked, pointing at Michiru.

Michiru glared at Fay, "One: my name is Michiru, and two: my family has also been involved with this stupid religion. We are like guardians. We make sure no one knows about these special 'powers' that these families have - especially after what happened in the witch trials. After that, all the families agreed that we would keep these things a secret," Michiru sneered at Fay.

Fay looked a bit taken aback and sat down slowly, "So any other questions?" Mai asked. Then Naru spoke up, "So you're saying you have powers?" he asked.

Mai nodded, "Yes and no. You see we don't technically have powers unless you count the ESP, which has been in my family for years. The ESP has helped my family; we were mostly known as fortune tellers."

Silence enveloped them. It was tense but there was shock that covered the group except for Naru, who just looked at her levelly while she looked back with the same look in her eyes. "Wait, really?" Masako asked in shock. This slightly shocked Mai but she tried to hide it.

"Yes. I'm not making this up at all,'" Mai replied coolly repeating what her boss had told her.

"I don't like it really," Mai whispered but Michiru caught this.

"Mai," she said warningly and Mai sighed. "Well, that is most of the story," Mai said. She glanced at the clock, _8:00 pm_.

"Well I'm heading to bed early," Mai said.

* * *

Lin was going through the video cameras as everyone else sat around the coffee table. After the explanation Mai gave everyone, everyone went to the base while Mai was in her room with Michiru.

"So..." Bou-san trailed off, unsure how to start the conversation. An awkward silence that was as thick as butter filled the room. "What do you think?" Masako said, interrupting the awkward silence that was just starting to get thicker.

Naru seemed to be in thought because he did not reply. Bou-san looked around the room at everyone's faces. Ayako seemed a bit calm but she was still shocked at what Mai told them and at what had happened. Masako had her sleeve covering half her face - like always – and it was hard to tell what John was thinking. Bou-san couldn't see Lin's face, and Yasuhara . . . well he was too busy going through the information he'd gathered since he hadn't finished telling all of them. Hamada-san and Fay both were in the doorway: Fay was leaning against the frame, while Hamada-san sat comfortably in her chair.

Everyone seemed to be lost in thought and, once again, there was a moment of silence, though this time it was not so awkward.

"It is quite intriguing," Naru finally stated, breaking the silence.

"She could be lying," Fay said seriously, surprising everyone. Everybody had thought that Fay would have believed Mai – instead, she doubted her. "Even though Mai is a good friend, you may never know what someone is hiding. As the saying goes: don't judge a book by its cover," Hamada-san nodded, agreeing with her daughter.

"It reminds me of what you'd told us Fay - about the woman that was found. You said she was a witch," Ayako said to Fay.

Fay nodded, "It was a snowy night and Izanagi Ren was sitting outside. In his journal it said he heard something and went out to look for the source of the noise. As he was wondering through the woods, he found her almost buried in snow. He brought her back to the house and from then on, she stayed there for about three years - until the massacre," she explained.

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Massacre?"

"Yes," Hamada-san said, "Near the end of summer of 1785, everyone in the house was mysteriously murdered. The suspect was the woman that was found because her body was never found. In grief Izanagi Ren killed himself a couple of months later, and his sister and brother-in-law became the head of the family. Nobody entered this house until Miu decided to sell it in 1806. In 1808 she gave the house to her grandchild, Saga Akira, since no one else would take it. In 1809 she died of sickness and a couple months later, her husband died of the same disease. The grandchild at the time was only 14, which was about the same age Ren and Miu had gotten the house. It was a year after Akira started living in the house his servants started disappearing and found dead a few days later. Soon the disappearances stopped and Akira married at age 16 to Osaka Yuri.

"Yuri birthed a child about a year later, Osaka Yukino," Hamada-san said, her eyes soften and sadness filled them, "A few months later the baby Yukino disappeared. Yuri was said to be so filled with grief that she disappeared. Both baby Yukino and Yuri's body were found. They were dead. Their cause of death is still unknown. Akira got over his grief and remarried Kagawa Ume. Together, they had a daughter in 1814, which they named Miu. Ume got into an accident after that and was unable to give birth anymore. Miu was sick most of her life; I was told that she had nightmares every night. Anyway, Miu married Miyazaki Sato 1832; she then gave birth to a boy in 1833, Miyazaki Kyo. Two years later they had a baby girl, Ayano. A couple of months after Ayano was born, she disappeared. It was said that they found the baby outside, frozen to death by the snow. It goes on like that. Kyo gets married has children, and their children have children - but the one reoccurring thing is that in most of the deaths, they were either the mothers or the babies; specifically, the girls."

Yasuhara picked up the pile of papers with the research he did and flipped through them, "Yeah, that's basically the whole summary of it," he said.

"What about Fay?" Ayako asked. Fay should be dead or missing if she was born and grew up in this house.

"Me? Well I when I was born the house had been empty. The family didn't try to sell it so they just left it empty. I was five was when Okaa-san and I moved into the house," she explained.

So this family has owned this house form almost two hundred years?" Bou-san asked.

Hamada-san nodded, "There has been a lot of renovating over the years, so it's changed quite a bit."

"So most of the victims were mothers or infants," Naru muttered as he took the papers from Yasuhara. His eyes scanned the information carefully.

"Then I guess it could be that mysterious woman," a voice said. Fay squeaked and jumped away from the door from fright.

"Calm down it's only me," said Michiru as she came up from behind Hamada-san. "What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"Well Mai and I have been talking about the case, trying to figure out who is haunting the house. We figured it was the mysterious woman you call a witch," Michiru said. Naru raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

Michiru sat down in an empty chair and crossed her legs. Now looking at her more closely you could see the circles under eyes that were close to forming bags from the lack of sleep. Her eyes were dark grey in color, and her hair seemed to look a faded black in the light, while her skin was pale from what seemed to be the lack of sunlight.

Michiru held up an old looking journal, "This is a journal of one of Mai's ancestors. It states that when she was about 19 years old, she gave birth to a child. A couple months after her child was born Mai's ancestor had to flee her home with her sister and child because of witch hunters. Mai's ancestor gave her child to her sister, and both split up, taking different paths in order to confuse the hunters. Unfortunately Mai's ancestor got lost in the snow and collapsed. That's when a man found her buried halfway, in snow. Mai's ancestor name was Maeko."

Fay's eyes widened, "That's her! That's the girl mentioned in his journal." The room fell silent, "Are you saying that Mai's ancestor was the girl that Ren found," John asked in disbelief. Michiru nodded, "It's possible."

Naru looked at Michiru, "May I see the journal?" he asked, his voice was way too serious. Michiru smirked, "Sorry, but there are stuff in this book that none of you should see."

Naru gave her a quizzical look, "It's weird. The last time I actually talked to you was when I met Mai for the first time, and you and your friend were flirting with me."

Michiru couldn't but laugh at this, "Yeah, that was pretty weird to do but if a random guy dressed in black just comes out of nowhere like that, then of course a witch's familiar has to look into it."

"Familiar?" asked Monk.

Michiru nodded, "Every witch has a familiar. We protect the witch's identity; cover up our tracks whenever we are on the run and protect the family history as well. In the medieval times it was thought that witch's familiars were cats, so if needed, a witch could transmute their soul into the cats. Cats were just good pets for witches because cats didn't hate them like dogs did."

"What?" Masako asked confused, "Dogs?"

"Yes, dogs have some sort of sixth sense when to sense danger. It seems whenever they see a witch they either try to kill them or just cower - but trust me it's mostly kill them," Michiru stated all too knowingly.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, except Naru and Lin of course. "Listen I don't know why but it happens. Trust me, it has happened to Mai way too many times," the dark haired girl said defensively.

"Anyway, back to the original discussion. You're saying Maeko is the one haunting this house?" Naru asked.

Michiru nodded, "In the journal, it explains that a man named Izanagi Ren was the one that found her. Strange murders of the mothers and infants also explain her haunting the house, because she wanted to be a mother. You see she fell in love with a man and, though unwed, became pregnant with his child. She was so happy, but when she had to leave her child behind, she was heartbroken. That's why she didn't speak or do anything for two weeks . . . because she was in so much despair," Michiru whispered the last part.

Everyone looked at each other. It was one of the most logical explanations, but there was one other mystery: how did everyone die?

Michiru opened the book and flipped through the old pages carefully.

"_Today I saw Kai again and she just glared at me the whole time. It disturbed me to no end. Throughout the day, I had this nasty feeling warning me to run from her and this place - that if I don't, then I will never see my precious daughter again. But I am unable to escape this prison, and that wench Kai keeps spying and reading my journal. I once had it with me and she stopped and looked at it, and in that moment I knew she was plotting something. I must keep this safe or something bad will happen,"_ Michiru said the passage out loud.

"Apparently, Kai was in love with Ren. She completely despised Maeko. Once, tried and failed to kill her through poison. This caused suspicion to grow in the house and this was where the beginning of the story starts - from there onwards, in none of the four journals does it say who murdered everyone," Michiru stated.

Everyone stared at her in awe; for a girl who was only in high school to think of something like this! If what she said was true about witches, familiars, and Maeko, then who knows is out there in the world!

"Are there any questions?" Michiru asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Fay said, "Can you explain about this magic stuff that witches use?"

Ayako perked up at this, "Yeah, and about Mai's hand. She burned it by accident a few days ago and she freaked out when I asked her about it," she said.

Michiru looked surprised about this, "Mai healed her hand? That's strange. She is usually cautious about healing her hand. She must have used her ability without realizing it. Witches draw their ability from the elements. Every living thing has a body and a spirit and a non living thing. For example, water has a simple spirit. A spirit has a _'soul'_ and a _'self'_. The _'self' _encloses the _'soul'_ giving it a shape. Together, the _'soul'_ and the _'self'_ produce an appearance and form of a spirit. A witch is able to contact the _'soul'_ and _'self'_ and is therefore able to use this for help, though of course they can't do it without this objects permission. It's very complicated really, but that is the simple version. The story that Mai told you is one of the many origins that witches came from. In many areas and cultures it is completely different or almost the same."*

Naru gave her a skeptical look and Michiru smirked at this, "You don't believe your own brother's theory?" she asked. The reaction was quite surprising actually: everyone stared at her in shock, and Lin turned around and stared at her with the same expression as Naru, while Fay and her mother sat, confused.

"Your twin brother told Mai this on the Forgotten Children's case. She accepted this theory, and it made sense to other witches too," Michiru explained to Naru.

It was Lin who broke the silence, "So what you're saying is that witches have some sort of psychic ability with spirits?"

Michiru turned and stared at Lin for a second, "I guess you could put it that way," she said hesitantly, "but you don't have to be psychic to be a witch. With long years of training, like Mai has had, you could be one. As you long as you know what you're doing, then nothing will go wrong. It's actually not uncommon to meet famous mediums and other psychics who are witches. Actually, Mai knows a few famous mediums, though I was quite surprised when she told me about you, Hara Masako," she said turning to Masako.

"Me?" she asked perplexed.

Michiru nodded, "You were the first medium she met that was not a witch."

Everyone gave her a confused look and Michiru gave a sigh, "You guys are really clueless. I guess us familiars and witches do too much of a good job to cover our tracks," Michiru muttered, "Anyway, it's not uncommon to meet a witch. Some don't even practice the craft they simply just 'worship' the elements. Others, like Mai's family, actually use the craft."

"Why would you need to use magic?" Ayako asked.

Michiru shrugged, "New discoveries in science, if you want revenge curse someone, if you need it then a good luck charm. There are many things people use magic for. Mai hasn't used many serious spells. Most of the time, we use spells to escape from witch hunters, but that's basically it. Even though we don't use too many spells, we still meditate to keep up the concentration to use a spell," she explained.

"We? You're a witch too?" Hamada-san asked.

"Not entirely. I don't know many spells and I know the basic principle of everything but . . . there is . . ." Michiru paused trying to think of the correct way to say explain it, "Some people can't master it so I guess you call me a witch, but I'm not a master like Mai is."

"Alright time to stop talking about me. Everyone go to bed," the voice seemed to surprise everyone and Fay once again screamed.

Mai gave Fay a weird look. Mai, whose hair was a bit disheveled, was wearing long navy blue pajama pants and a white shirt. She rubbed her eyes a bit, tired and obviously annoyed. "I could hear you guys talking from my room," she stated plainly.

"But-but Mai! You're supposed to be asleep!" Michiru exclaimed in shock. Michiru gave her a plain stare, "Excuse me for being thirsty," Mai said sarcastically, "Besides, you guys should go to bed anyway. It's almost 11."

Ayako looked at her watch on her wrist, "Wow, she's right. I'm going to bed then."

Everyone seemed to get the point and got up to go to bed. Mai was clearly saying that more questions would be answered tomorrow.

Michiru sighed and got up, "Fine, I'll head up. What about you?" she asked Mai.

"I'm going to make myself some tea," she replied Michiru nodded and went upstairs. Now all that was left was Lin, Naru and Mai. Mai turned to Naru and was caught by Naru's stare. She suddenly became very uncomfortable.

'_Oh, gods. Lin, don't leave,_' Mai silently prayed. Unfortunately, her prayers went unanswered. Lin got up; noticing the awkward and uncomfortable stares Naru was giving Mai. "I'll be going," he simply said and walked out of the room. All that was left was Mai and Naru.

Mai shifted her weight to the other foot awkwardly. "So, uh, you want some tea Naru?" Mai asked nervously. Naru nodded stiffly and watched as Mai walked down the hallway into the kitchen. She gave out a sigh of relief, but when she turned around she saw Naru standing in the entry way of the kitchen staring at Mai intently. His arms were crossed and he had a patient look showing that he was waiting for her to say something.

Mai tried ignoring Naru by making tea. She quickly filled the kettle up and put it up over the warming stove. There was a big silence between them, and Mai couldn't help but think, _'WHAT IS WITH THE AWKWARD SILENCE MOMENTS!'_

"Mai," Naru finally said. Mai jumped at the sudden noise, for she was finally getting used to the silence that kept forming between them.

"Yes?" Mai asked innocently. She was trying to act as if she hadn't done anything wrong, that she did not just tell them recently that she was a witch, and that they weren't in the middle of a case at the moment.

"I want you to tell me everything. No more secrets between us," he stated. Mai couldn't help but smile at this, "You make it sound like we are dating Naru," Mai said playfully but her smile vanished when she remembered when Naru had shot her down when she confessed her feelings for him.

Naru narrowed his eyes, "Mai," he said sharply, and Mai's smile appeared again, "Alright," she said bringing her hands in the air as a sign she gave up, "I'll tell you."

* * *

*** Gene (Naru's twin brother or as Mai likes to call him: 'Dream Naru') told Mai this in the Manga volume 11. I kinda twisted it a bit but only a little. It explains the theory more in the Manga if you wish to know more of what Gene said.**

**Wow thats finally done. ok i'd like to thank Romantic Haberdashery for checking my grammar for this ! ^_^ so i i hope you like it! I will update as soon as possible so PLEASE BE PATIENT!**

**now review. bring on the flames and other stuff i want to know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Wednesday**_

_**Day 588**_

"You know the basic stuff from Michiru but basically my whole life I was on the run," Mai said softly. She picked the kettle off the stove when it started steaming. She grabbed a box that was set on the counter; she scooped some spoonfuls of a mysterious substance into the kettle and stirred it. Mai turned around and faced Naru, "There are witch hunters out there but there are also groups of witches who try to keep order. I was in one of these 'councils' as we used to call them. Anyway, your brother saved me from a speeding car," Mai said and she watched as Naru's eyes widened, "He didn't figure out I was a witch till a couple months after I met him but after he found out he wanted to know about our '_race_,'" she said making air quotes, "I introduced him to the council and everyone accepted him with open arms and what he found out had intrigued us and we did some investigating ourselves."

Naru leaned against the wall, "That's why he went back to Japan."

Mai nodded, "We were going to meet up but he never came to the meeting spot. I didn't find out he was dead until about a few days later. We found out it was the witch hunters who killed him," she said. She covered her mouth as she remembered it all.

"Of course when I started having dreams of him I was completely shocked. I thought it was all my fault that if he hadn't met me or I hadn't insisted on repaying him for saving his life that he would be alive right now and in both of you would still be in England," Mai started to tear up and slowly a small tear came down her cheek. She closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't cry but silent tears were already slowly coming down her face. Mai started to wrap her arms around herself to comfort herself but Naru had beaten her to it.

Warm arms had wrapped around waist and he lightly pressed her head into her chest. Mai was surprised by this but instead of showing it she just let the tears come out. She brought her arms up to his chest and lightly grabbed his shirt as she began to cry into it. Naru didn't say anything he just simply stood there, trying to comfort Mai.

Mai had never cried like this in a long time. She had always kept it in; not wanting anyone to see her pain, not even Michiru had seen her cry in a long time but Mai didn't stop. Even though Naru had turned her down almost a year ago she still trusted him. He was Gene's twin brother and she has worked for Naru for about two years now so no matter what she will always trust him.

These thoughts kept coming to Mai and she kept crying. In the past if she wanted to cry, she didn't, she would not allow it but now she even let the tears for that out. When the time her mother died, when Michiru was almost killed, she had lost one of her most important journals, she broke every bone in her leg, and when Naru had shot her down. Finally Mai's tears finally dried up and all that was left was Naru's now wet black shirt. Mai took a step back from Naru and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Sorry," she whispered but Naru didn't say anything. "It's not your fault."

Mai looked up in surprise at her boss. His eyes seemed emotionless but as she looked more closely she could see a hint in those cold sapphire eyes. She smiled and turned around. She quickly grabbed some cups realizing the tea going to go cold if she didn't hurry.

"Would you like your usual tea?" Mai asked.

"Yes," he replied simply and she could hear him lean against the kitchen counter. Mai poured the tea into the two cups and handed one cup to Naru.

Both of them just stood there in the kitchen silently drinking there tea. Mai couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the quiet, peaceful moment. She took a deep breath of the aroma of the tea and she felt the nostalgia. She looked at Naru and found he was looking at her. She didn't feel awkward nor uncomfortable like she usually did, Mai actually found it comforting because Naru's eyes weren't full of cold or emotionless they had a peaceful look.

Mai sat the cup down, "I'm tired. If you excuse me, I will be heading for bed."

Naru nodded in agreement. He put the cup down next to Mai's cup. "Me too," he said. Mai couldn't help but smile at him. She noticed that all the lights were out so instead of turning them she just grabbed Naru's hand and they walked to the stairs in the dark. Naru didn't object but simply followed Mai.

Mai went up the stairs carefully trying not to slip but unfortunately, even if she was a witch, she was still a klutz. Mai's foot slipped off the edge of the stairs causing her to fall face first. She prepared herself for a face plant on the stairs but she never felt it. She realized that someone had wrapped their arms around her to stop her fall. She looked up and barely made out Naru's face. She smiled up at him not caring if he could see it or not.

"Klutz," he muttered and Mai couldn't help but laugh a bit. He started helping her stand upright but Mai stopped feeling something.

"N-Naru," Mai said, her voice was shaking. "What?" he asked.

"Something is touching my leg," she said, her voice was shocked and shaking. Naru's eyes widened but it was too late. Mai gave out a scream as something yanked her out of Naru's grip.

"Naru!" she exclaimed. She tried to take hold of his hand but she barely brushed his fingers as she began sliding down the stairs. She felt the pain going up her back and all over her body. She hit the last step and she let out a scream. A shock came up her spine and she couldn't move. Mai could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Mai!" she heard Naru and the others exclaimed.

Mai stared at the ceiling in shock, her back was in pain and she could hear the frantic voices of her friends rushing down the stairs. She didn't pay attention to the voices though she just stared at the ceiling watching the flashes of images.

"Mai! Mai, are you ok?" she heard Ayako's voice. The flashes of images stopped and she looked at everything.

"Mai, where are you hurt?" Ayako asked.

The young witch struggled to make a sound, "My back, it hurts." Mai felt a prick in her hand and she whimpered. She noticed that Ayako was smiling, "Good you can still feel, which means you haven't damaged any nerves."

Mai gave a very small nod. "Can you move your hands Mai?" Bou-san asked. Mai moved her fingers slightly and her wrist but it hurt. "What about her legs or toes?" he asked. Mai moved her toes and remembered she was wearing socks but was relieved that she could feel the fabric against her feet as she moved it. "Well she's not paralyzed," the monk said, relief clearly in his voice.

Michiru came up to Mai, "Besides your back what else hurts?" she asked.

"My right leg," Mai said. Michiru and Ayako both looked at her right leg and Ayako gently touched it. Mai hissed in pain and tears started to appear in her eyes. "We have to get her to a hospital," Ayako stated.

"Michiru, can you stay here?" Mai asked. Michiru's eyes widened, "What? Why? I'm coming with you," she argued but she stopped arguing when she saw the look in Mai's eyes.

"Ok," she whispered.

"I'll take her," Ayako said, "Besides if it's only a broken bone then we will be in and out in no time."

Mai was slowly pulling herself up with Michiru's help. Fay came up from behind her, "I'll get Ishida-san to drive you to the nearest hospital."

* * *

Mai woke up in the hospital bed slightly surprised to find everything white. She slowly sat herself up but was surprised she wasn't in pain anymore but she was a bit dizzy. She saw that Ayako was in the room on the phone. Ayako's back was too her.

"Yeah . . ." Ayako said into the phone, "I understand, don't worry." Ayako paused for a minute listening to the person on the other side.

"Ok, good-bye," she said and Ayako closed the phone. She turned around and smiled at Mai.

"I see that you're awake. Your operation went well," she said. Mai looked confused; she rubbed her head as if trying to remember what happened. She remembered having to get x-rays and the doctor said something like the bone was out of place.

"Luckily they only had to put the bone back in place," Ayako said, "The doctor said that you didn't have any brain injuries also that you are fine. You're able to leave today."

Mai nodded slightly and instantly regretted it as a headache started setting in. She noticed the cast that was on her right leg and Mai realized that she will need crutches. She gave out a big sigh.

"What's wrong Mai?" Ayako asked. Mai looked at Ayako in surprise. She realized that Ayako was worried about her and she was pretty sure that everyone else was worried as well. Mai smiled at Ayako and nodded, "Yes Ayako, I am completely fine." This time Mai didn't lie.

After a bit of paperwork Mai and Ayako finally left the hospital. Mai was used to crutches. Through most of her childhood Mai would get hurt so she had to go to the hospital too many times which really was bad for Mai because she hated hospitals.

Mai stopped when she saw Lin-san waiting outside with the van. A smile broke out on Mai's face. "Lin-san!" Mai called out. She started pulling herself with the crutches over to Ayako and Lin.

"How are you Taniyama-san?" Lin asked. Mai wasn't surprised that Lin had just said more than one word to her, she just simply smiled, "Very good actually."

Ayako helped Mai into the van and they were already off. They had stayed overnight and luckily they didn't miss much.

When they got back to the gray mansion Mai finally noticed that it was cold. She wrapped her thick jacket around her and was glad she had put on thick socks. The ground was covered with a thin layer of snow and ice. Lin had to help the Mai and Ayako twice so they wouldn't slip and fall.

Mai felt the warm air hit her when she walked in the house and loved every minute of it. Ayako took off her black gloves she had been wearing. Lin entered base and everyone stood up. "Lin your back!" exclaimed Bou-san. He noticed Ayako and he expected to see Mai right behind her but she wasn't there.

Masako stood up and voiced the question that began rising in the monks head, "Where is Mai?" she asked. Ayako turned around and realized that Mai wasn't there. She had thought that Mai had followed them here. "That's odd I thought she followed us," she said out loud. Everyone stood up automatically. Fay came walking down the hallway. Her hair wasn't brushed and she wore pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt: signs that she had recently woken up. "What's going on?" she asked.

Yasuhara turned to Fay, "Ayako just came back with Mai and now she's missing."

Fay looked up in surprise, "Is she always like this?"

Yasuhara just shrugged indifferently, "She usually has dreams which help with the case but she does more than that. If it wasn't for her some of the cases we've had wouldn't have ended well," Yasuhara then smiled, "And of course her delicious tea keeps Naru in order."

And Fay couldn't help but laugh at this. Yasuhara then advised them to keep start looking for Mai.

Ayako ran upstairs with someone coming after her. She glanced behind her to see Naru walking/running up the stairs after Ayako. "I'll check the left side and you check the right," Ayako said. Naru didn't say anything back. They began opening doors and calling for Mai's name. Naru opened the sliding door leading to the private room to find Mai staring out the window.

"Mai?" he asked. Mai turned around on her crutches. Her eyes widened when she saw Naru, "Naru?" she asked in surprise.

Bou-san came up behind Naru, "Mai! There you are!" he said. Naru and the monk walked in and up to Mai. Everyone else came in and looked at Mai in surprise.

"I-I don't understand," Mai stuttered, "I don't remember walking up here."

Everyone gave her a weird look, "It's been long day Mai. How about you get some rest," Michiru suggested and everyone nodded.

Mai agreed and left the room with Michiru. Silenced followed in the room as everyone looked at each other. "Her bruises are healed. She explained to me that she can only heal minor things like burns and bruises," Ayako explained. Everyone stayed silent, "It seems more unexplained events are happening," Yasuhara said.

"Way to be Captain obvious," Fay muttered.

"Everyone back to work," Naru said, "We'll discuss this later."

* * *

**hello my good friends. i was hoping to upload this sooner but i never got around to it D: i have had it finished for a while but i never updated. i hope you like this ! i have don't have many comments for this so ... READ AND REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Thursday**_

_**Day 589**_

Mai flipped through the journals of past family members. Michiru had gone downstairs to get something to eat for both of them. Mai didn't look up from the journal when her bedroom door opened. The person who walked in was not Michiru however but it was John. Mai looked at him in surprise. He was the least expected person to see.

"Hey John," Mai greeted him. John smiled at Mai, "How are you doing?" he asked in his odd accent. Mai shrugged, "Ok, just flipping through some old family journals and such."

John nodded as he grabbed the chair in the corner and set it up closer to Mai. "So . . ." John trailed off not sure how to start a conversation while Mai was only half way paying attention and half of flipping through the journal. "So . . .?" she repeated.

There was an awkward silence between the two and it wasn't until Mai started laughing that John said something, "What?"

Mai continued to laugh, "I'm sorry John!" she said between laughs, "Just reading this. I have to say I had some cool relatives." John gave her a questionable look.

The witch handed John the book, luckily this was in English. "Wait, you can read English?" he asked. Mai nodded, "I'm fluent in English, French, and Latin and of course Japanese."

John shrugged it off as he read the section. He couldn't help but laugh at what he read. "I know right!" Mai said as she began laughing with him. "Wow we haven't had a real conversation in a long time!" Mai exclaimed.

John shook his head, "Well I guess sharing journal entries is a conversation . . . wait isn't that stuff personal?" he suddenly asked. Mai shook her head, "These were written for my family to read and I'm family which means I'm allowed to show anyone!" Mai corrected him. John gave her a weird look normally he would protest but right now he didn't want to argue with Mai. After all, who knows what she could do. He defiantly didn't want to be turned into a frog.

"So what brings you here?"

John thought about the question for a second, "I don't know actually. I felt that you were up here alone so I decided to come up."

"So you don't mind that I'm a witch?" Mai asked curiously. John shook his head, "So far from what I know you haven't done anything wrong and just because you believe in a different faith doesn't mean I have to hate you." Mai smiled at his answered, "Aww! Thanks John-san!" she exclaimed and she hugged him playfully. John couldn't help but roll his eyes and hug back. A minute after some more talking Michiru walked in with a tray of food. John excused himself and left the two girls. After eating, Mai leaned back in the bed as she stared back up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," she said and ever so slowly Mai drifted off into sleep.

"_This will be your room from now on," the man said. The woman in the lavish kimono didn't say anything as she stared at the room. The man frowned at her silence, "Please say something," he whispered but the woman didn't say anything. She walked into the room and noticed the paper and ink on the desk window. She sat down carefully and wrote down on the paper gracefully._

_The man walked up to her and read the paper. _Maeko_. It said. "So your name is Maeko?" he said, "I like that name." _

_Maeko stared at him with a blank expression. Her eyes were empty as if she had no soul at all and that she was just there in form but no in spirit. The man however smiled at her, "I will come back to give you dinner," he said. He slowly got up and left Maeko. _

_The woman turned to the window and gave out a long sad sigh as her empty brown eyes gazed out onto the forest and the pond. She began to shake as tears slowly slipped down her cheek. The witch ever so slowly stood up and headed to where the futon was already laid. She sat down slowly into the futon not caring the proper way to cover herself. She continued to cry silently as she lay in the futon. _

_Mai watched this woman cry. She stared at her as she felt the woman's feelings washed over her and Mai slowly began to silently cry herself. Why was she so sad? Why is she crying?_

Mai slowly woke up and found Fai and Michiru looking very worried. "What?" Mai asked but she then realized that her cheeks were wet. She stood up and tasted her salty tears that had snuck their way into her mouth. Then Mai realized she was still crying and she still felt the sadness. The terrible loneliness and sadness filled her heart.

"Mai? Are you ok?" Fai asked. Mai didn't say anything as she let the tears fall and she began to shake, "Mai why are you crying?" Michiru asked this time. Mai shook her head, "I don't know," she said.

"Mai why are you crying," someone else asked but this time more forcefully. Mai tried wiping away the tears as she said, "I don't know!"

"Mai there has to be a reason why so tell us," the firm and yet forceful voice said and Mai snapped, "Because I'm alone!"

Everyone in the room froze as Mai had closed her eyes and put her hands on her head. She kept crying and shaking, "I'm alone," she whispered, "Everyone has left me and now I'm all alone."

Michiru wrapped her arms around Mai and whispered into her ear, "You're not alone Mai." Mai only shook her head at this, "Liar! Everyone I have ever loved has left me!" Michiru tried to protest but Mai slapped Michiru's hand away. Mai sat up abruptly and fell out of the bed. "They all left me! My family, my husband, my familiar and even my child," she cried and Michiru and everyone else understood.

"It's Maeko," Michiru said. Then the door opened and walked in Lin and Bou-san. Michiru quickly looked around the room to find everyone else there, in all the commotion she did not notice them walk in the room.

Michiru slowly walked up to Mai's distraught figure, "It's ok Maeko," she said softly, "I'm here with you now. I never left you," Michiru said in a reassuring voice. Mai looked up at Michiru and everyone saw it wasn't Mai's eyes. While the colors were the same the only difference was the aura that surrounded the eyes. Mai's eyes showed surprise and disbelief, _"__Aoi__,__quod__tu sis__?_" she asked in disbelief in another language.

Michiru seemed unfazed by this turn of events, "_Certe.__Abiturum__me__sodali__post__._" A smile grew on Mai's sad face. Mai's eyes drooped and Michiru whispered so quietly that not even Mai heard it. Then Mai collapsed into Michiru's arms, "Someone help me get Mai back into bed," Michiru said and she found everyone staring at her in complete and utter shock.

"I will explain things later now help me get her back in bed," Michiru said sternly. Bou-san walked up and took hold of Mai and carefully put her back in the bed. Everyone gathered around Mai's bed.

"Just as we suspected," Naru stated, "The ghost is Maeko." Michiru nodded, "She must have taken over Mai's body which isn't surprising."

Naru raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and Michiru sighed, "Not only Mai seems to have a sign over her head saying 'I'M OVER HERE' which causes trouble with many things," - Bou-san gave a light snort- "but witches don't have a, um how should I say this? They don't have a complete hold on their bodies. It is easy for them to take a small spirit walk even if it's just in dreams. This however makes it easy for witches to be possessed especially by ancestors since they have a connection. Luckily my family has been the Taniyama family familiar's for centuries and that I was able to distract Maeko as Aoi so I could give Mai a small fainting spell."

"This could get dangerous if Mai is possessed," Ayako said thoughtfully and some others nodded their head but Michiru and Naru both stared at Mai thinking intently. After a long conversation and argument everyone except Naru and Michiru left the room.

"Naru?"

The narcissist looked up at Michiru with a cold gaze saying 'call me that name one more time and I will murder you.' Michiru continued to smile but said," Shibuya-san?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you lie to her?" Michiru asked in all seriousness. Naru almost seemed taken aback by the sudden question, "Why did you ask her whether it was you or Gene that she was in love with?" she said a bit more forcefully.

Naru turned his gaze back to Mai's sleeping form as Michiru tried to search his eyes for the answer but his gaze just seemed to be unemotional as he looked at Mai.

"I don't know," he whispered and Michiru was now the one to be surprised, "I didn't believe it and I don't think I wanted to believe it and I regret for saying that."

Michiru then replied, "Mai was devastated by what you said. She cried herself to sleep the night she got back."

Naru raised his head to look at Michiru, "I never heard of this."

Michiru nodded, "She was completely depressed. Around people she seemed completely normal as if nothing had happened but I've known her since she was born and I could tell she was in pain," Michiru clenched her fist tightly, "She thinks just because she is a witch that she has to hold all her emotions in and not burden everyone but she has to let people in. Did you know most witches' have panic or anxiety attacks because it's so stressful for them? "

Naru made no indication whether he heard this but inside he was wondering how hard Mai's life is.

Michiru hummed at she gracefully crossed the kitchen grabbing food and pans. She had volunteered to cook dinner for tonight and she was feeling unusually lucky today so she thought she would give cooking a shot. After all who else would cook for a witch other than his/her's wonderful familiar but then again not many witches have a familiar for many different reasons and Mai was fortunate enough to have Michiru by her side.

As Michiru searched the fridge for a certain ingredient, Fay walked in while texting on her phone.

"What ya doing?" Fay asked, the beeping of the texting getting on Michiru's nerves. "Preparing dinner," Michiru replied, "I'm pretty sure you didn't come down to help me with dinner so what do you want."

Fay looked taken aback by this sudden statement but recovered immediately, "How long have you guys been doing this?" she asked.

Michiru blinked in confusion, "Doing what?"

Fay shrugged, "Hunting ghosts."

"It's Mai who has been hunting ghosts not me. Mai wouldn't allow me to have the same job as her because she wanted a normal life but instead she chose to have an abnormal job!" Michiru exclaimed.

Fay didn't seem fazed by this, "It's good to be abnormal."

Michiru nodded in understanding, "I know but we need to blend in. We have been on the run for most of our lives and now we've been in one place longer than we ever have been before." Fay nodded her head, "I'm so glad I'm not an idiot," she said. Michiru gave her a confusing look, "Eh?"

"Well you guys have been talking about ghosts and witches and so far I've been able to understand what most of you have been saying but then again I love supernatural novels and such," she explained and Michiru nodded and went back to cooking.

Fay turned around with her head down so no one could see her expression. Bou-san walked by Fay and he gave her a glance and kept on walking.

"Yo Michiru," he greeted her as he walked into the kitchen. Michiru sighed and turned around with a whisk in hand, "Why are there so many confrontations today?" she exclaimed.

Bou-san gave her a surprised look almost like he was slapped in the face. "Sorry, so much has happened today I just don't know what to think of it anymore," she explained. Bou-san nodded not sure what to make of any of it.

"I don't know either. Mai was always happy and nonchalant and almost seemed oblivious to some stuff but it turns out she was one of the people to have a big secret and I have to say it's really surprising," Bou-san admitted, "But I really want to see Mai do some type of magic trick. That would be cool!" He made this face like an excited kid about to receive a present on Christmas day and Michiru couldn't help but giggle at the expression.

Bou-san's expression changed to confusion, "What? What did I say?" he asked innocently and this caused Michiru to giggle even more. She waved her hand as if to say forget it and Michiru calmed down, "I still want to know what I said to make you laugh," he said making a pouting face and Michiru shook her head, "Never telling. Now I'm pretty sure Ayako-san is looking for you!"

Sure enough, Ayako came bounding in the room exclaiming that everyone needed him at the base. Ayako quickly gave Michiru an apology about Bou-san 'bothering' her while cooking. "Don't worry. Dinner is almost ready," Michiru reassured her. Ayako nodded and bounded off with Bou-san dragging him by the ear.

About half an hour later everyone was sitting at a dinner table with food bounding up and down the table. Michiru had just prepared a full course meal of turkey and chicken, salad, soups, vegetables, fruit and other substances that the group couldn't figure out what it was.

The group thanked for the food and began eating almost immediately. Conversation did come up during dinner but it wasn't till half way through the dinner that something caused everyone to be quiet.

"Michiru! Did you cook again?" a small tired voice came from behind. Everyone turned around to find a tired looking Mai wiping her eyes like a child. "Mai?" Ayako exclaimed. Michiru stood up along with others, "Since when were you awake?"

"I just woke up," Mai said tiredly, "I'm hungry. Michiru did you cook dinner?"

Michiru smiled, "Mai are you sure you're ok?"

Mai gave her an odd look and Michiru new that she didn't remember anything, nothing of her dream or that the ghost possessed her.

"Come join us Mai," Fay said welcoming. Mai nodded noticing that Ishida-san was setting down a chair across from Naru's seat. Mai smiled and thanked Ishida as she slowly sat down. An awkward silence surrounded everyone at the table. The witch began to slowly eat and ever so agonizingly the awkward silence disappeared. Different conversations arouse through the rest of the dinner such as the case itself, life of what was before, school, the shrine that Bou-san grew up and somehow Mai's first boyfriend which left an embarrassed Mai staring down at her roasted chicken with a red face and a confident Ayako.

As people slowly began to finish their dinner and excuse themselves from the dinner table it ended up with Mai and Naru as the last people sitting at the dinner table. _'Of course we are the last people to be here,_' Mai thought sourly to herself. Naru finished his meal and picked up his plate, "Excuse me," he muttered so quietly that Mai barely heard it. Mai, realizing she too was finished eating, picked up her plate and stood up and walked after him to the kitchen. Ishida-san was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. The humble man thanked them when they dropped off their plates and silver ware and so they left.

Mai followed Naru down the hall quietly contemplating whether to bring up a conversation and then silently decided not to. Mai stopped walking at the entrance of another hallway which branched off to the west wing of the building. Mai, who could never resist an urge to do something, automatically began walking down the hallway. Naru realized that her footsteps were fading instead of staying at constant volume turned around to find Mai was no longer following him. Annoyed that she had randomly walked off and knowing that it was dangerous just being her and walking around he walked back and looked down the hall to the left wing to find Mai walking down the hall. "Mai," Naru said annoyed at what she was doing. He began walking down the hall after her wondering what in the world was going through that thick head of hers.

Mai stopped hearing her name and turned around to find Naru walking towards her. She looked at him in surprise realizing that she had not been following him this whole time. She looked around and found the closest sliding door to her was slightly ajar. She didn't remember a door here. She had heard that the whole west side had been renovated so all the old sliding doors and wooden walls had been replaced. "Naru, do you remember this door," she said as Naru walked up behind her.

"No," he said as he stared quizzically at the door. Mai, all too curious, reached out and began to open the door, "Wait Mai you shouldn't!" Naru exclaimed but it was too late.

* * *

**i so like killed myself while writing this ending part. -_- sorry i wanted to update faster than this but i had a small writers block and then i realized that Mai hasn't had any dreams yet and i was about to kill myself over that dream. and of course mai had to be possessed because well she's Mai XD**

**any who so after a two months (i think it was about two months) of contemplating and blaming school and other shit i decided i will give it a try and i did and i'm now updating! WOOHOO yes ik i'm a fail. so what would make me even happier is that you REVIEW (please *insert puppy dog pout*) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Mai Files**_

_**Davis Case: December, Thursday**_

_**Day 589**_

Mai opened her eyes slowly to find she was lying on a cold concrete ground. She slowly sat up and looked around but it was cold and dark in the room. "Naru," she whispered fiercely. She got on her hands and knees and stretched out one arm to feel where she is going. "Naru," she whispered again for she feared if she went any higher something bad will happen. She groped the ground hoping to find Naru. She was certain he was here with her for if he wasn't then she would go insane in a place like this all alone.

It was then that she felt something. "Naru?" she asked and a very low groan came from the same direction. She reached out even more and felt the ground and she was certain it was him. She crawled closer and used both hands this time to find him. She reached up to where she thought his face would be if he was slouching against a wall and she successfully found his shirt. She gripped the fabric of his shirt as she crawled next to Naru's side. "Naru?" she asked once more and another light grown came from that direction. Mai raised her hand just a bit more until her hand lightly brushed his cheek.

Mai's eyes finally began to adjust to the dark and she could barely make an outline of Naru's figure. Mai smiled in relief, "Thank god. Naru wake up," she tugged him lightly. The black haired teen groaned once more and slowly opened his eyes. "Mai?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit from drowsiness. Mai gave a huge sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're awake," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder in relief.

"Where are we?" she asked him once he was fully awake. Naru looked around as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He took in a deep breath and found it musty and full of dust. He coughed as his lungs rejected the air. "Naru? Are you ok?" she asked as she found herself coughing as well.

She made out Naru nodding and Mai sighed in relief. They looked around each other not moving from their spot afraid of moving. Mai jumped when she heard a soft clanking sound ahead of them. She jumped back against Naru grabbing for him frantically. "What was that?" she asked her voice cracked in surprise. Naru grabbed her hand, "Stay close to me," he whispered. Mai blushed and thanked god that Naru couldn't see her face. "O-okay," she stuttered silently.

The two stood up on their feet. Naru raised his hand above his head, about 2 feet above his head his hand touched the rotting, molded, wooden ceiling. "We must be in the hidden basement," he stated. Mai still holding onto him nodded in agreement as she looked around.

"How are we supposed to get out?" she asked as she gripped his hand a bit tighter. She scanned the area around them as she tried to see through the darkness. Naru shrugged, "We'll have to look or feel our surroundings. We did fall through that door." Mai laughed nervously realizing that part of this was her fault.

"By the way why did you come down that hallway," he asked. Mai seemed take a back by the question as if she did not expect it however, she contemplated the answer as if trying to figure out why she went down the hallway.

"I'm not sure myself," she answered truthfully and Naru glanced down at her, "It was as if something was pulling me." Naru thought about it for a second but pushed it to the back of his mind so he could think about it after they got out of the room. Then the soft clanking noise was heard again. Mai jumped and gripped Naru even tighter. A soft meow sound came from the general direction of the clanking noise.

The two stood dumbfounded as they stared in that direction and could make out a cat. "A cat?" Mai questioned, however an idea came to her, "A cat! Of course!"

"Mai?" Naru questioned as she let of go of him and she kneeled down onto her knees and held out her hand to the cat. Mai shaped her mouth into an 'o' and whistled. The sound was a soft yet a sharp harmonious sound which lasted only for a few seconds. The cat replied with a meow and both of them could hear it walking towards them.

Mai felt the cat's fur touch the tips of her fingers. Obviously the cat was testing Mai, trying to find out whether she could trust her or not. Mai smiled and she kept her hand in the same place not moving. The cat brushed its fur against Mai's hand again but forcefully this time and finally the cat began to rub its head against Mai's hand.

Mai giggled as its fur tickled her, "I love cats," she said as she began to pet the cat. "What is a cat doing down here?" Naru said.

She picked the cat up from the ground and at first the cat protested at the sudden movement of being picked up from the ground but Mai somehow magically calmed it down. "Cats are very lazy animals but are very flexible, mentally and physically and let's not forget, curious. He must have felt that I was nearby and tried to find me and unfortunately ended up in this place," Mai explained. She scratched the top of his head and the cat purred softly at the touch. Mai smiled.

"He felt you?" Naru asked. Mai laughed a bit, "I guess I used a wrong wording. Like he could feel my presence I guess you could say. Cats senses are far greater than humans and of course there is that rumor of cats having a sixth sense." Naru nodded.

"So what are you doing here," Mai asked the cat and suddenly the cat jumped out of Mai's arms. Mai yelped in surprise and Naru took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mai called after the cat as she began to follow after it in the dark. Naru immediately grabbed Mai's hand, "Don't get to far away from me," he said when it really felt like a commandment. "Oh sorry," Mai said quietly as she began to blush at the sudden contact. The two looked around for the cat when Mai heard him meow. She turned to the noise and she barely made out the cat's figure.

"There you are!" Mai said and she walked up to the cat with Naru in tow. However, the cat bumped into something and something clattered to the floor again. Mai froze, an outline of something was against the wall and if she looked closely she could slowly make out a person. Mai stood where she was and gripped Naru's hand tightly, "N-Naru . . ." she said, and "Do you see that?" Naru stayed quiet but he was staring at the thing as well. He gripped Mai's hand but gently as if to reassure her. Mai's breathe became ragged, "It's getting hard to breathe in hear," she said. Naru took this in consideration for a second and realized she was right but he wasn't sure if she was saying that just for a statement or for her to find some grasp of reality.

Mai took a step forward and Naru immediately tried to stop her, "Wait." Mai stopped short once she realized what was on the floor. A body. Mai's breathe stopped in her throat. A decayed body to be more exact and Mai realized why it was so hard to breath. There was barely any air circulation and they were stuck down there with a decayed body. She took a step back. Though it was quite obvious that the body had been down there for a _very_ long time it seemed that there were still some things left on the bones.

Fear gripped Mai as she stared at it. The thing that used to be alive and now sitting in front of Mai and the eye socket of the skull stared straight at Mai. She stared into the dark abyss of what was once where the eyes were. She felt as if this person was staring into her soul and the thought frightened her. She looked away from the sockets and looked at the rest of the body to find that it was she. What once was a living human being was wearing a kimono. A bloody kimono from what Mai could make out.

"Naru," she said as she finally began to breathe, "We need to get out of here."

Naru nodded in agreement as he saw what Mai sees, "We have to figure out how the cat got in here," he said. Mai nodded in agreement. The cat can't live down here which means it had to come from somewhere.

She slowly got down on her knee and whistled to the cat. He walked up to Mai slowly and began to rub his head against Mai's hand. Mai smiled and then whistled to it again. Immediately the cat walked away to the other side of the room. Naru raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"I'll explain later," Mai said as she got up and followed the cat up to the wall. The cat began to scratch on the wall a bit until it disappeared. Mai furrowed her eyebrows as she too began to feel the wall. "He just disappeared," she said. Naru followed behind her, "Let me."

Naru walked around the wall, his hand was pressed against it as he was on his knees. Then he felt his hand go through a whole, "Found it," he said as he looked at the whole and realized it was pretty big. "You might be able to make it through the whole," Naru said relief was heard in his voice. Mai smiled and looked at Naru then at the whole and frowned, "Barely," she said but she still crouched down and put her fingers at the end of the whole. Dirt and mold were felt against Mai's fingers and she almost recoiled in disgust but she dealt with it. She stuck her head through the hole and she found she could breathe fresh nigh air.

Mai looked around to find the cat sitting outside waiting for them to come out. Mai stuck her head back into the basement, "It leads to outside," she said to Naru. She then clawed at the edges of the whole a bit and found that they crumbled easily. The structure of this wall was obviously weak. Mai then squeezed herself through the hole. Though very awkward as she pulled herself through the whole and found the edge of the hole crumbled as she rubbed against it, the end result was a face full of cold snow. Mai shivered in the cold and looked around. She realized that the basement was in fact not underground.

Then Mai had to help Naru through the whole which turned out to be easier than she thought. Mai informed him of the basement and they realized that the blue prints of the house had been wrong.

"Ne Naru," Mai said as she shivered again, "Can we get out of the snow?" Naru gave her a look that said 'OF COURSE!' Mai got up and rubbed her arms to get herself warm. Her long sleeve shirt was obviously not helping much. Naru stood up as well and put his jacket around Mai. She looked up in surprise at him but Naru just said nothing and began walking around the house to get to the side door.

She stood there for a second as she looked at Naru's back but then she smiled and tugged his black jacket around herself and put her arms through the sleeves. True it was big but at the same time warm.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot in the snow?" Naru finally said. Mai looked up at him to find he was looking at her with a serious expression but his eyes showed the teasing. She pouted at him, "Funny." She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Let's go! It's freezing."

Bou-san scratched his head in confusion, "So there is a room that was not in the blueprints and you guys think that was where the basement was?"

Mai nodded as she stroke the cats back. She was sprawled across the couch in the base. A blanket covered Mai and the cat sat purring as she stroke his back. "Um . . . there is something else as well," Mai said.

Everyone turned to Mai but she found she could not speak the words of what she found in the basement. When they realized that Mai was not going to tell they turned to Naru for the answer, "We found a dead body. From what I could tell it was a woman's body," Naru explained.

The room grew silent at the sudden news. Fay was the one who broke the silence, "How have we never known this?"

Hamada-san however was calm about this whole situation, "Calm down Fay," she said calmly to her daughter. She had a thoughtful look on her face, obviously wondering who this dead person could be.

Michiru was leaning against Mai's couch as she too had a thoughtful face but instead her look seemed fierce as if her thoughts were much more serious than Hamada-san's and in which they were. "Um, guys can I suggest something," Michiru said as she got everyone's attention.

"I'm actually not sure if this is a good idea but . . .," Michiru trailed off hesitantly. Mai raised an eyebrow, "Continue please," she said.

Michiru took a deep breath as if she didn't actually want to say it, "I think Mai should hold a Mediumship."

Immediately the room filled with noise of protesting and confusion. Fay held a confused look about what a Mediumship is and Hamada-san simply sat in her chair and waited for someone to explain it to them. The group, however, began arguing over the ordeal like such:

"Mai? That's dangerous!"

"We don't even know who the spirit is?"

"Mai can't handle a séance!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"But what if it is Maeko!"- And so on.

"Hey I'm pretty sure I get a say in this!" Mai yelled. The group became silent and turned to the girl who was now standing with the cat on her shoulder hissing at them. Clearly the cat was on Mai's side.

Obviously Mai did not like the idea of other people deciding this for her, "I want to do it," she said clearly. The others began to protest but Mai stopped them, "It has to be Maeko that is the ghost. It all makes sense. The stories add up and so does the history. Maeko would kill the women and children because of her jealousy of wanting to have a family herself."

And still an argument broke out between everyone and this time Masako intruded, "There are two strong spirits in this house," she informed everyone. The group silenced once again and turned to Masako. She still held that look on her face that said she might faint but Mai paid no mind to it. Masako was a strong girl even if she threw herself on Naru way too much, "I believe Maeko and Kai's souls are still here," she told them.

Naru finally stood up and everyone turned to him, "Naru, we cannot do this!" Ayako persisted. Naru gave Ayako a small glare and she immediately quieted.

"Prepare the ceremony."

* * *

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!**

**ik its been like 6 months since i last updated and i'm giving you a short chapter but in truth i have no excuse. i was procrastinating at some points and other points i did have a writers block but i have been getting a lot of story alerts and now i'm pushing myself through these writers blocks so i can deliver a great story to you wonderful readers out there!**

**now. please review!**


End file.
